


Breaking the Silence

by Felixbug



Series: Breaking the Silence [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Go to my writing desk,” Hawke said, his voice low and raw, betraying his own desire. “Bend over the edge, with your body flat against it. I plan to pin your hands behind your back and spank you until your legs shake and your eyes water. I intend to make sure your ass can feel my hand for days.”</i>
</p><p>A throwaway comment reveals one of Anders' kinks, and Hawke is more than happy to indulge him. Spanking, blowjobs, and a few sweet moments that sneaked in when I wasn't looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, of course, by this: http://danaduchy.tumblr.com/post/40600282932/i-was-sorting-out-da2-audio-files-and-this

It had been a joke – Anders was certain of that much. Hawke had been speaking and, well, it had been a long day. Anders had stared down at his dust-streaked boots as they’d finally trudged back into Hightown, tension tying the wiry muscles of his back into knots. He hadn’t been listening and Hawke – Maker damn him – had noticed.

“We could arrange a spanking instead.”

It got Anders’s attention alright. Instantly and completely.

“Well…”

 _A joke,_ he thought, taking in Hawke’s self-satisfied smirk. _An inappropriate joke,_ he thought, before identifying the uptight source of the thought and silencing him firmly. Justice was absolutely _not_ invited to this conversation. Hawke was close, close enough for Anders to catch the warm scent of his skin, to see the slight flush across his cheekbones where the sun had caught him.

Anders tried to laugh, but his breath caught in his throat. The sound that escaped was all need, almost a pant that he bit back before he could _really_ humiliate himself.

“…yes,” he choked out, almost managing the light tone he’d been aiming for. Somewhere behind him Isabela cackled, and Varric made a comment about mental images he didn’t need, but they felt so far away they might have well been in Tevinter. Hawke hadn’t broken his gaze.

For the rest of the walk home, Anders found he wasn’t so tired after all.

***

The instant the door of Hawke’s estate closed behind them, Anders was pushed roughly against it. His pack slithered to the floor, loose potions rolling in all directions as Hawke claimed his lips roughly, calloused fingers tracing a path up Anders’ neck and clenching in his hair while a strong thigh slipped between his own. Any thought of restraint or dignity fled within seconds. Anders kissed back hard, nipping and sucking at Hawke’s lower lip as he arched against him, grinding shamelessly against his thigh.

They were both breathing hard by the time Hawke pulled back, his lips already slightly swollen. Anders doubted he was any more composed – his chest was heaving and his hair had been pulled loose, blond strands clinging to his cheeks. Hawke traced his thumb along Anders’ hairline, pushing the loose hair from his eyes.

“We should take this upstairs,” Anders said. The idea of moving wasn’t the most pleasant – Hawke’s bulk pinning him in place was incredible, and the delicious pressure of the warrior’s muscled thigh against his straining cock was something he was in no hurry to lose.

“Why?” Hawke growled against his ear. He followed the question with a series of none-too-gentle nips at Anders’ neck that left him gasping, and slipped his free hand between them to fumble open the buckles of Anders’ coat.

“Is this – nngh – really something your mother needs to see?”

“She’s not here.” Hawke released Anders’ hair to drag his coat off, dumping it unceremoniously to the floor.

“Bodhan and…”

“Not. Here.” Hawke chuckled against his shoulder, letting one hand trail over the ridge of his hip and around to firmly grip his ass. “We won’t be disturbed.”

That was reassurance enough – Anders pulled Hawke back in for another bruising kiss, stifling his own gasp against Hawke’s tongue as it swept across his lower lip and flickered into his mouth. He groped for the buckles of Hawke’s armour but his hands were effortlessly batted away, then pinned in place at his sides.

It had only been weeks since the first kiss in his clinic, but Anders had thought that had been enough time to slip into a routine. This though – this was new. Hawke was rough, demanding, he kept Anders held firmly in place as he deepened the kiss and rocked his hips against him, groaning against Anders’ eager mouth.

“Is this…” Hawke pulled back, his face flushed. “Is this what you like?”

“Do you hear me complaining?” He leaned forward again but Hawke released one of his wrists to place a restraining hand on his chest.

“If it’s going to be this way, we should talk first.” Anders doubted it was as easy for Hawke as he made it sound, but his voice was frustratingly calm.

“You’ve done this sort of thing before then?” Anders leaned his head back against the cool surface of the door, trying not to fight to drag Hawke closer. He knew Hawke was right, but that didn’t stop his body aching to be thrown down, manhandled and fucked right there in the hall without another word.

Hawke seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He shifted against Anders, letting out a low groan as he trailed his thumb along the edge of his jaw.

“What sort of thing would that be?” He murmured. His lips twitched in a half-smile. _Tease._

“Rough – ah – rough sex,” Anders managed, feeling his cheeks burn under Hawke’s intense gaze. “What you mentioned before – I thought you were joking.”

“I was,” Hawke said. “Up until you looked like you were about to come in your pants just at the _thought_. And, yes, I have. I’d have mentioned it before, but I thought Justice might disapprove.”

_Justice. Shit._

“I’m not sure.” Anders swallowed nervously and licked his lips, noticing with some satisfaction how Hawke’s eyes followed the path of his tongue. “I haven’t exactly had the chance to – experiment, since we joined. I’m amazed he’s let us do as much as we _have._ He hasn’t complained so far.”

“How about this?” Hawke leaned close, his lips almost brushing against Anders’ ear. The rasp of his breath sent a bolt of heat across Anders’ skin, pooling low in his belly and leaving him feeling weak with need. “I know he’s in there, listening. I’m going to tell you _exactly_ what I’m going to do to you, and you’re going to tell me if you want it.”

“Yes. Maker, yes.”

“And you’ll tell me if you want to stop. I want you _both_ to know you’re safe with me. And I want Justice to know I don’t need smiting.”

“We know.”

Hawke stepped back and Anders swallowed a whine at the loss of contact. He felt like he could barely stand without Hawke’s hands on him. His cock was painfully hard, trapped flush against him by layers of clothing, and even the slightest movement – even his strained breathing – sent jolts of pleasure flickering across his skin like electricity.

“Go to my writing desk,” Hawke said, his voice low and raw, betraying his own desire. “Bend over the edge, with your body flat against it. I plan to pin your hands behind your back and spank you until your legs shake and your eyes water. I intend to make sure your ass can feel my hand for _days._ ”

“Fuck – yes, Garrett.”

“Tell me that’s what you want.”

“Yes. Yes – it’s what I want.”

Anders rushed across the empty entrance hall, feeling the heat of Hawke’s stare on his back as he positioned himself against the desk. Justice – mercifully – stayed unobtrusive, coiled deep within his mind.

The heavy tread of Hawke’s boots on the stone floor set the hairs on the back of Anders’ neck standing on end. He stayed obediently in place, palms and chest flat against the smooth, polished wood, shivering with anticipation. The wait was agony – although it couldn’t have taken Hawke more than a few seconds to cross the entrance hall, it felt like forever.

His approach had been slow, but Hawke was lightning fast as he seized Anders’ wrists and twisted them sharply behind his back. Anders let out a shuddering gasp as Hawke pinned both his wrists in place with one hand, a tight, almost painful grip that twisted his shoulders back and forced his chest down against the desk. He was pinned with no hope of escape. Anders struggled half-heartedly to test the restraint and was rewarded with a rough growl and a firmer grip that sent a twinge of pain through his wrists. Then Hawke’s free hand landed on his thigh, trailing slowly upwards as he ran his fingers over the curve of his ass.

“You look so fucking good like this,” Hawke said roughly. His breathing was ragged, matching Anders’ hoarse gasps. He hooked his fingertips in Anders’ waistband and roughly pulled at the layers of clothing, paying no attention to the sound of tearing cloth as Anders’ trousers were jerked down to puddle around his feet.

The first slap was almost gentle, but sudden and loud, echoing off the stone walls. Anders flinched, gasping and squirming forwards away from the mild sting, before the warm wave of pleasure followed it and sent him arching back into Hawke’s touch.

That was followed by a sudden and disorienting feeling of fleeting panic. _We are held captive. We are under attack. We are…_ he forced himself to relax, flooding his mind with memories of Hawke holding him as he slept, Hawke laughing as Anders trailed his fingers across the slight softness of his belly, tracing whirled patterns of soft, dark hair. Hawke kissing him deeply, moaning into his mouth as he thrust into Anders with perfect, slow rocks of his hips. _Safe. We are safe with him._ Justice withdrew, leaving a lingering confusion but no discomfort.

The next sharp slap cleared his mind entirely. His thoughts emptied, all that existed was the flash of white-hot sensation that bit into his skin, and the jarring impact that drove the fronts of his thighs into the desk. His head twisted to the side as his mouth fell open, bitten, bruised lips glistening as he panted.

Hawke gave him no time to recover. He held him in place and continued to spank him increasingly roughly, each blow leaving Anders shaking, soon biting his lip to keep from whimpering. Hawke concentrated on his ass, each ringing slap awakening more nerves and leaving his flesh feeling hot and tender. Occasionally his hand dipped lower, leaving a stinging trail of handprints on Anders’ thighs.

“Too much?” Hawke gasped as Anders writhed beneath him. He skimmed his hand over Anders’ ass, his strong fingers feeling cool against the inflamed skin. Anders shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“Tell me,” Hawke said.

“Just enough.” Anders’ voice shook, and Hawke gave his ass a gentle squeeze.

“More?”

“Fuck – Maker, yes.”

“Good.”

Hawke hit him again, and after the few seconds of rest the pain was exquisitely sharp, seeming to burrow up through his chest. Anders screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip until he tasted blood.

“You’re so quiet,” Hawke said, and another stinging slap against his thigh brought a prickle of tears to Anders’ eyes. He blinked them back, twisting his head further to look back at Hawke. His black hair was tousled, and it definitely wasn’t just the sunburn flushing his cheeks anymore. His mouth hung slightly open as he breathed heavily, his full lower lip relaxed. “I thought – “ he punctuated his words with another slap “ – I thought I’d hear you scream tonight.”

“Keep trying,” Anders choked out. His Circle upbringing had left him with incredible self-control – sex there had been quiet, or it had been interrupted. He wasn’t sure he could be as vocal as Hawke if he tried – not until he was stripped down to nothing but sensation. There was always the voice in the back of his mind that believed this couldn’t be real – that this couldn’t possibly be _allowed_  for someone like him. “It’s not – easy for me. To let go. I keep thinking we’re going to get caught – I…”

Hawke leaned in close, his armoured torso rigid against Anders’s back. He dropped his forehead against the nape of Anders’ neck and pressed a kiss through his shirt.

“No one will take you from me,” he murmured. “You’re _safe_. You’re _mine._ You will never set foot in the Circle again.”

The next blow to Anders’ thigh, combined with Hawke’s promise, was enough to push him to breaking point, the sharp, sweet sting of pain more than he could bear. He half-sobbed Hawke’s name as he arched against him, whimpering and moaning as Hawke struck him again and again, then finally stopped and pulled him gently upright against his chest.

“Not quite a scream,” Hawke said, and Anders could hear the proud smile in his voice, because of _course_ Hawke had taken his silence as a challenge. “But it’s a start.”

That implied a next time, and the thought of that shot straight to his cock, hard and insistent. He thought he could have been satisfied with the emotional release alone, but his body knew better and responded to Hawke’s touch as he skimmed his hands down to Anders’ waist.

“In a moment,” Hawke whispered, nipping at Anders’ earlobe as his fingertips traced patterns on his skin, “I’m going to force you down onto your knees. I think I’ll pull you down by your hair – twist it until you _hiss_ that way you do.”

“Yes, _please_.”

“I’d have _loved_ to fuck you on the desk, all spread out and moaning for me like that,” Hawke said, and Anders’ hips jerked in his grip. “I – fuck, Anders, I can’t wait long enough to get you ready for that. Not when you’re like this, do you have any idea what you _do_ to me?”

“Fuck, Garrett…”

“So you’re going to suck my cock instead. Tell me that’s what you want.”

“I want to suck your cock,” he said. Hawke’s fingers brushed Anders’ erection and he thrust helplessly against the brief, tantalizing friction.

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

Hawke’s left hand slid up to grip Anders’ hair roughly while his right clamped down hard on his hip. Both twisted, a sharp combination of push and pull that drove him down hard to his knees and pulled him around to face Hawke. He reached for the buckles holding Hawke’s armour in place and Hawke swatted him away again, keeping the grip on Anders’ hair as he shed and loosened pieces of armour one-handed until he could free his cock.

Finally, his hands shaking with urgency as he stood over Anders and gripped his shoulder for balance, Hawke let Anders touch him. Anders leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base of Hawke’s cock to the tip, his own cock twitching as Hawke groaned and tightened his grip in Anders’ hair.

“Don’t fucking tease,” he panted.

Anders briefly considered seeing what would happen if he did. The idea of driving Hawke to the point of holding him in place and fucking his throat until he gagged did things to him that he – or at least Justice – felt slightly guilty about. Not this time though – he was far beyond wanting to be patient himself. He rose on his knees and drew Hawke’s cock into his mouth, swallowing him down to the base expertly.

Anders could tell Hawke wouldn’t last long.  His cock was rock hard against Anders’ tongue, pulse racing as Anders licked and sucked, settling into a fast, steady rhythm. He was _good_ at this – years of forced celibacy with Justice couldn’t undo that. Anders opened his mouth briefly, letting cold air tease Hawke’s aching flesh as he traced a wet stripe up the lower side of his cock, then enclosed the tip in wet heat as he sucked hard and flicked his tongue against it.

Hawke moaned, gasped out Anders’ name and slid his second hand into Anders’ hair to grip him roughly two-handed. His thighs shook, and Anders gripped them firmly as he continued to trace fast, intricate patterns with the tip of his tongue. When Hawke could no longer form words, dissolving into broken syllables and low, desperate groans, Anders gave him what he knew he wanted. A single lazy spark of magic flickered down his tongue and crackled across Hawke’s cock.

Hawke cried out in pleasure, voice ragged and breathless as he thrust through his release. Anders swallowed, continuing to gently work Hawke with his tongue as the tension drained from his taut thighs and his hands slid from Anders’ hair to cup his face.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Hawke said finally. He dropped to his knees and kissed Anders hungrily, dropping his hands to Anders’ thighs and gripping tightly. “I don’t know how you learned to do that but I – fuck, it’s incredible, love.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Hawke laughed and stood, hauling Anders to his feet. He let his hands trail down over his back, kneading gently as they skimmed over his shoulders and then stopping just above his sore ass.

“I can take a hint,” Hawke said with a smirk. He pushed Anders back until he was leaning against the desk, then knelt at his feet.

“You still want me to tell you what I’m going to do?”

“I think it’s obvious,” Anders said with a shaky laugh, letting his thighs fall loosely open.

“Then just tell me,” Hawke said. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Anders’ knee. “Tell me what you want.”

“You,” Anders said. “Just – you. Please.”

Hawke dipped his head and took Anders’ cock in his mouth. It was almost enough on its own, the combined slick warmth and the sight of Hawke on his knees, his eyes fluttering shut to let his dark lashes lie against his cheeks as he stretched his lips around Anders’ girth. Anders bit his lip and breathed harshly, his hips jumping slightly against Hawke’s every movement. He could still feel the throbbing sting across his ass and thighs, and the ghost of pressure on his scalp from Hawke’s grip. His wrists were bruised and his jaw ached and _Maker_  he felt well used, thoroughly fucked although Hawke had barely touched him. Hawke pressed his tongue to the sensitive point just below the head of his cock and Anders let out a shuddering gasp that was almost a moan, stifled at the last second. His nerves hummed with pulses of bright, sharp pleasure as he bucked against Hawke’s mouth, feeling tense heat building, prickling across his scalp and pooling in his gut. His back arched and his hands gripped the edge of the desk and Hawke sucked harder, faster, and drove him over the edge.

Anders screamed Hawke’s name as he came, shuddering with relief that was far more than physical.

They helped each other up the stairs, shedding pieces of Hawke’s armour as they went, stumbling half-dressed and drenched in sweat into bed in a tangle of limbs. Hawke pulled Anders tight against his chest, burying his face in his hair and breathing deeply as Anders splayed out across his chest, tracing patterns in his chest hair with long, slender fingers.

“I love you,” Hawke said. “I know you know, but it’s worth repeating.”

“Mmm, always.” Anders wrapped a lazy arm around Hawke’s waist. “I love you too. And I trust you.”

It felt significant to say – and although he said _I,_ it felt like it could have just have easily been _we._ Justice was – for once – quiet. Anders doubted that he understood what had happened, but he’d allowed it – and that was bigger than Hawke would likely ever know. For a moment, Anders could feel safe and protected, swept up in the force of Hawke’s presence. The world outside could wait. They were home.


End file.
